


Multiverse war: The Worldhopping saga

by Reallybadfanwriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug, RWBY, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallybadfanwriter/pseuds/Reallybadfanwriter
Summary: When a mystery villain threatens the multiverse, the whole multiverse gets involved, and the plot gets as bloated as the multiverse.
Kudos: 13





	1. My plaything.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Literally any fan of anything](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Literally+any+fan+of+anything).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing star child Steven Universe, and his crippling mother issues!

(Watch this first if you haven’t seen Steven universe: [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h-Z7ytsEZDo&t=1s](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=h-Z7ytsEZDo&t=1s))

“The universe... is my plaything"

Steven woke up in a cold sweat. That nightmare again. He just ignored it. The diamonds were done attacking planets. The earth was safe. He didn't have anything to worry about.

He walked into the living room, where the crystal gems were all present except for pearl and lapis.

Amethyst: Hey Steven. I bet I can eat a live turkey.

Garnet: That's a bad idea. It will tear out of your stomach, and get hurt really badly.

Bismuth: Not as badly as anyone who messes with this thing.

She held up a new sword, covered in sharp edges going towards the handle like a hook.

Bismuth: Like it?

Peridot: It looks awesome!

Then pearl teleported into the house on the warp pad.

Pearl: Has anyone seen the diamonds? They didn't say they would be leaving until tomorrow. I'm worried. Habits like theirs don't break easily

Steven: They're not going to lapse back into conquering planets just because they spend time alone.

Garnet: They only stopped because you came into the picture. I wouldn't leave them alone either.

Steven: Oh. You have a point. Where do you think they are?

Garnet: No idea. Somethings definitely wrong, though. The diamonds are too big for us to just lose track of, and my future vision should've been able to find them.

Bismuth: I think they're tricking us. They probably only cured the corrupted gems so they can raise an army against us. People don't change this easily.

Steven: I know they're not exactly heroes, or even close to being heroes, but they're not going to betray us. They had an epiphany, just like mom did.

Bismuth: Rose? She lied to us so she could keep living her perfect life.

Steven: I don't think that's what happened. I think she decided that claiming to be a normal soldier was more inspiring to the other gems than being a diamond, making her a symbol of rebellion.

Bismuth: A diamond would already have a loyal army ready to fight.

Steven: I'm confused, then.

Bismuth: Don't be. I just told you what happened. She fought for the people, but they weren't as important to her as they should have been. As far as revolutionaries go, she was substandard. She wanted to both reject the system and be part of the system. You wanted to fix the system. You are way better than she ever was-

"SHUT UP!" Pearl screamed, banging on the wall.

Pearl: What would you know about rose quartz!? You never understood her!

Garnet: Pearl, you're overreacting.

Peridot: Garnets right.

Pearl: You're seriously going to take this? Rose saved all our lives and the entire planet!

Bismuth: Rose failed her mission! She thought she could fix everything and she made it worse! Steven was the one who had to fix it! A child undoing the work of an intergalactic war because of her mistakes!

Pearl: I don't believe this. No wonder she bubbled you.

Bismuth: Oh, yeah? How about I bubble you!?

Steven: Stop it both of you!

Garnet: Pearl. Bismuth. Can you logically justify telling the other that she should be beaten up until she retreats into her gem and be trapped in a bubble?

Pearl and Bismuth were speechless.

Garnet: That's what I thought.

Amethyst: I don't know what to make of any of this. What do you think, Steven?

Steven: I... I better go find the diamonds.

Garnet: We'll look, too.

Amethyst: I'm staying here. Someone has to call you all if they get back.

Garnet, Bismuth, Pearl, and Peridot got on the warp pad and left.

Steven left the house and looked around. He nearly stepped on a ladybug but stopped himself. He stooped down and let it crawl on his hand. He lifted it up and let it crawl on his hand before flying away. Focusing his energy on such small issues as a ladybug was a good way to distract from such big issues as his mothers long and convoluted history as simultaneously leader of an evil empire and rebel against said empire.

Amethyst: Are you going to get off the porch sometime today?

Steven: I didn't stop for that long.

As he left, he thought hard about what he just heard. Could Rose quartz have done better? What did she even fight for? The war was a farce, but why? He wished he could just ask her. He saw Lapis Lazuli flying way up in the air.

He jumped as high as he could and floated over to her.

Steven: Have you seen the diamonds?

Lapis: Nope. That's why I'm up here. I didn't think they'd leave so soon.

Steven: It doesn't make sense to me either.

Steven went out into town. His first stop was its a wash, his dad's car wash.

Greg: What's up, Shtewball?

Steven: Do you know where the diamonds are?

Greg: I saw them last night. It was the weirdest thing. White went to space for some reason, and blue and yellow walked into the ocean, and they didn't stop walking.

Steven: I'm not going into space, but I know someone who will. If the diamonds get back them call me. Bye, Dad

Greg: Sure will. Bye, Steven.

Stevens next stop was the big donut, where everyone was talking about the diamonds.

Ronaldo: Their leader is betraying us to a cloaked teleportation mage.

Lars: What the fuck are you blabbering about?

Ronaldo: You can't handle the truth! Steven will probably verify all of it.

Steven: I've never met a cloaked teleportation mage.

Ronaldo: Mark my words, Steven. The next time you see her she'll float down in a giant bubble.

Lars: (bursts out laughing for a long time) A giant bubble? You can't make this shit up!

Sadie: Swearing doesn't make you cool Lars. Stop it.

Lars: Hmm?

Sadie: I've literally never heard you curse at work before, or in public at all for that matter.

Lars: I'm just trying to be less of a poser. That was just how my thoughts naturally came out, if that makes any sense.

Sadie: It doesn't. Hey Steven.

Steven: Hi Sadie. Sorry about this, but I need to borrow Lars for a while.

Lars: What is it?

Steven: You still have the spaceship, right?

Lars: Yeah. Why wouldn't I?

Steven: Could you go look for white diamond? I don't have my own way to get to space.

Lars: I'd be glad to, but I'm still basically a fugitive.

Steven: I can fix that. Bow for maximum fanciness.

Lars jumped climbed over the counter, and bowed.

Steven: As the son of pink diamond, with half an off-colored jasper and as my witness, I hereby pardon you.

He pulled a sword out of lars's hair and patted it onto his head.

Steven: I also cut your hair in half.

Lars: Please don't.

Steven: kidding, kidding.

Lars left the big donut and got on his spaceship.

Sadie: Sure I'll cover your shift lars, how polite of you to ask before leaving, really reflects how changed you are.

Steven placed his order for donuts. As he left Ronaldo stopped him.

Ronaldo: Can you say for certain that white diamond isn't bitter that your mother nearly broke the diamond empire and left the other diamonds emotionally damaged? All for people she saw as lesser than her.

Steven: Rose never saw humans as lesser!

Ronaldo: She called her own husband "entertaining" to his face. You were told about it firsthand.

Steven: What would you know about my mother?

Ronaldo: I actually looked at the footage of it while researching your people, so I know quite a bit. What do you make of all this, Steven?

Lars: Lay off, man!

Steven: I don't know what to think...

Ronaldo put his hands on Stevens shoulders and gripped tightly. Steven flinched at the touch.

Ronaldo: You're denying the truth! Admit it! Your mother is a horrible person and you know it! The diamonds are trying to kill themselves and that's why they walked into the ocean.

Lars: Leave him alone!

Ronaldo: Never!

Kiki: He already left.

Ronaldo: He did? Oh he did.

Ronaldo leaned his head out the door.

Ronaldo: You can't hide from the truth forever! It will catch up to you!

Later...

Steven ran over to his house.

Steven: I need to use the warp pad.

Amethyst: I'm not stopping you, oh you're already gone and now you're back again.

Steven: I don't actually know where I'm going.

Amethyst: So what are we doing then?

Steven: Maybe lion can help.

Amethyst: You’re riding lion? I wanna come with you!

They went outside and sure enough lion was on the beach eating a raw magic fish of some variety.

Lion was of course a lion. But he was also pink.

Steven and Amethyst went on top of him. He ran towards the water as fast as he could and walked right over it.

Amethyst: What now?

Steven: Maybe he’ll see it. He knew how to get to the moon base that one time, maybe he has some sort of super vision.

Then lion roared a portal to an underwater temple. When they got there they were greeted by pink pearl.

Amethyst: Wow. Is this where the diamonds ended up? I didn't even know it was possible to walk this deep into the ocean. Most gems would poof at this depth and never reform again. It would be like-

Steven: Being dead?

Amethyst: Yeah. At least that's what the water safety pamphlet says.

Steven: Hehehe...

Amethyst: It's not a joke. The diamonds made pamphlets for everything now. I guess they have to fill their time with something other than being emotionally damaged fascists... like being emotionally damaged pamphlet makers with fascist leanings... now that was a joke.

Steven (way too loudly): Hahahahahahahahahahahah-

Amethyst: Okay, What are you hiding?

Steven: Oh. It's that obvious. (Deep breath) Do you think the diamonds wanted to die? Because of what rose did?

Pink pearl: Of course not. Pink was very good at telling just how people would react to things. She would've had to want them to die for that to happen.

That just makes it worse.

Pink Pearl: I can lead you to the place where the diamonds are staying.

They walked across a long hallway.

Pink pearl: They're in here.

Steven put his hand on the knob.

Steven: What if they did want to die here?

Amethyst: Is it better not to know?

Steven: Hmmm... I guess not.

He opened the door and walked in

There was chaos.

The two diamonds were in the center of the room. There were amethyst soldiers violently punching at nothing while a hooded figure flickered around the scene, proofing them left and right.

The door closed itself and then Steven was gone.

"The universe... is my plaything"


	2. Lord of fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire lord Zuko has the burden of taking care of Steven Universe now. Also Azula’s there too.

Steven was suddenly in a psych ward that looked vaguely Chinese. He was facing a row of bars and on the other side a teenage girl in a straitjacket. She had deep dark circles under her eyes, black hair passing over her face, and messy lipstick.

"How did you get here, boy?"

Steven: I don't know.

"Wanna see something cool?"

Steven: ... Okay.

"Don't tell the "doctors""

She closed her eyes and her face became resolute. She breathed in deeply, not because she needed to but because it looked cooler that way, and then the room was full of lightning, for just a second.

Steven: Wow!

"It would be better if I wasn't tied down"

Steven: Are you asking me to untie you?

"You got me. I am asking. Now let me out!"

Steven: I don't know if I should...

"You insipid brat! Open this cage and let me out of here! You know you can do it!"

Suddenly she was bucking against her restraints, screeching intimidating noises, and Steven panicked. That is until he heard a more calm and collected voice.

"Well, that failed. Congratulations, you know how to identify an evil queen. Here's your shitty trophy"

Steven: What-?

Then his ukulele and his cheeseburger backpack hit him in the face, then he was gone.

Meanwhile...

_The scar stung like death._

_"Let this be a lesson to you"_

_Was it death?_

_According to the man above him, it was discipline._

_"Now go, and repent for your weakness"_

_And to prove it, he would make sure Zuko never saw home again._

Zuko woke up with heavy breathing.

Mai: Bad dream again?

Zuko: I feel like it means something. Like it's guiding me towards some sort of destiny.

Then Steven showed up.

Steven reappeared in a room where everything was some shade of dark red, from blood red to reddish-brown. It was also vaguely Chinese looking. He turned around and there was a teenage boy behind him in bed with a girl of the same age. The boy had a large burn on his face, long faded by time but still rather nasty, and the girl had perfectly strait freshly cut bangs a slightly intrigued expression.

Mai: Who are you, child?

"I'm Steven, Steven Universe"

"I'm Mai, and this is Zuko, the fire lord. Where is your home?"

Steven: I'm from Beach city.

Mai: And where's that?

Zuko was still speechless.

Steven: Delmarva I think.

Mai: I still don't know where that is.

Steven: It's... in the eastern united states.

Mai: I've never heard of it.

Steven: Then I'm not sure I'm even in the same universe anymore... wow.

Mai: You aren't? Interesting.

She got out of bed finally, and wondered when Zuko would come to his senses.

Steven: Am I stuck here forever then?

_"Am I stuck here forever then?"_

_Zuko was in the western air temple now and had been there for a while._

_"Stuck hunting something that isn't there until I die?_

_His uncle was with him, and he teared up at the sight of this and hugged him._

_"Zuko, I swear on my life you will make it home"_

Zuko: I swear on my life you will make it home.

There was a long silence.

Zuko: I should help you about Delmarva.

Steven: What?

Zuko: I mean help you get home. Follow me.

He left the room, and Mai followed. Steven came with them.

And Zuko could almost hear in the back of his mind a voice telling him "Follow me and I'll send him straight home. If you swear on your life, you'll do this for me. Trust me"

Later...

Steven and Zuko were outside waiting when a flying sky bison shows up, with several people on it.

Zuko: I have a lot to tell you. Come inside.

Later...

Sokka: Are you sure you two weren't slipped cactus juice or something?

Mai: How could we both have the same hallucination?

Toph: And neither of them are lying, not even the kid.

Steven: Where would you even find a cactus around here?

Aang: So he really did come from another world. Is it anything like the spirit world?

Steven: I don't think so. It doesn't have any spirits in it.

Katara: Do you have any idea how this could've happened?

Steven: I heard a voice before it happened, saying "The universe is my plaything" And then I ended up here.

Toph: I've been having dreams about that.

Then the voice boomed from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"I guess you figured it out. I'll stop wasting your time. This is getting awfully boring"

And then Toph disappeared.

"If you want to find her again, I guess I could give you leverage. Watching you all just live out your life here is pretty dull"

Then a stone appeared. It was covered in symbols. A ladybug, an arrow, a star, a swirl, a broken moon, a twinkle, and a pyramid.

"This stone will help you find her. But here's the catch: You don't decide where the stone takes you. It does. Touch it and it will send you wherever it wants you to go. When you find her, I'll take you all home. I promise"

Sokka: And why should we trust you?

"Because..."

Suddenly there was a goat in the middle of the room.

Steven: It's Steven jr! I haven't seen him since-

Suddenly the goat's eye popped out, having been replaced with a glass eye. It collapsed and writhed in agony.

Steven: NO!

"You are at my mercy"

The goat coughed up a brick, soaked in its blood. It could barely stand.

Steven: Stop it!

"I can cause you more pain then you ever thought possible"

The goat's stomach started to expand. You could see the shape of something big and spiny jutting out from inside of it. It started kicking its legs uselessly, unable to stand, making sickening noises of agony.

"And I could kill you at any moment and there would be nothing you could do"

Zuko: Stop! You've made your point!

Then the goat was gone.

"You have 2 days to think over your decision"

Steven: You monster! What did he have to do with this... what do I have to do with this?!

"With what?"

Zuko: Fuck you.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot, you never got to meet her."

Zuko: LEAVE!

As he spoke, a massive plume of fire came out of his mouth.

"Just what were you hoping to accomplish with that? I'm not physically here. I might not even exist"

And with that, he was gone. Zuko turned around and Steven looked terrified.

Zuko: Sorry about that. I just feel helpless now.

He put his face in his hand.

Zuko: All this stuff happened and there was nothing I could do.

Steven hugged him hard. He was so short his face was in Zuko's stomach.

Steven: Why is he doing this?

_"Why is he doing this?"_

_Zuko hoped his father didn't hear him ask this, but he wanted to ask someone._

_"He wants your lesson to stick"_

_Zuko pointed to his eye._

_"Believe me, it's sticking"_

_"Then I just don't know"_

But Zuko couldn't say that.

So he just kept holding him as he cried.

Later...

Zuko had sent the news about Steven and voice across the world. Soon there were people complaining outside, wanting to know exactly what was happening.

But Zuko wasn't out there.

He was inside, examining Stevens's shirtless body.

Zuko: You look mostly normal, but there's a gem in your bellybutton. Is that normal?

Steven: Yeah. It's kind of like my mom, or what's left of her after I was born.

Zuko: Interesting... Do you feel any different right now? Like there's something inside you or missing from you?

Steven: No.

Zuko: Do you know anything about the voice that might help us?

Steven: No, not really.

Zuko: Mai, hand me one of your knives.

Mai gave him a knife.

Zuko: I need to see if your blood is any different because of this. Hold still, this will only hurt a bit.

He made a small cut on Steven's arm. His blood was normal. He squeezed some out.

Steven: What are you doing?

Zuko: I just want to see if anything strange happens.

He kept squeezing. The skin was getting irritated.

Steven: What would you do then?

Zuko: I'll find out when I get there.

Steven's arm was a mess now.

Mai: You need to stop.

Steven: This hurts.

Mai: Stop now.

Zuko: Okay. This isn't working. I'll go get Katara to fix this.

He left the room. In another room, Katara was drawing sweat from Steven's shirt.

Katara: It could be years before we decipher this. I have literally no idea what to do. Aang is in the spirit world right now

Zuko: Can you get him out? I need to know if he found anything.

Katara: I don't think that's how that works.

Zuko: Did he tell you that?

Sokka: You were the one that dragged his body across the snow in the north pole for miles while he was in the spirit world. He might have nearly died then, and he was still in the spirit world. I don't think you can "wake up" from the spirit world. At least not without trying to.

Zuko: When you're right you're right. Come get me when he gets back.

Later...

It's now the middle of the night. Aang had gotten out of the Zuko is now trying desperately to connect the most vaguely relevant information about the event together.

Mai: You need to come to bed. It's been hours.

Zuko: Give me a minute. I need to say goodnight to uncle first.

Mai: You mean talk to the photo of him in your room for no reason.

Zuko: You can't judge me, because I don't care.

Mai: If I thought you did I wouldn't have bothered you about it.

Zuko: You do love me.

Mai smiled a bit.

Mai: Just go to your crazy shrine already. Try not to fall asleep on it.

Steven: Can I come with you?

Zuko: You can go to bed. I'll take you there. Follow me.

Steven followed him, with only slightly more energy instead of much more energy.

Steven: So... Is your uncle...?

Zuko: Living in his tea shop. I wish he was here, but I know he'd never be happy living in this palace. He's definitely not a fire lord.

Zuko put him to bed and, surprisingly, tucked him in. He was so fatherly and tender about it that Steven half expected him to kiss him goodnight.

Later...

Zuko was kneeling in a large room. It was empty, save for a table with 4 candles and a sketch of an old man.

Zuko: Good night uncle... I hope you're sleeping well... I'm definitely not...

He fell asleep.

_He was wandering through the western air temple, 13 again._

_"Where are you! Show yourself, you old coward!"_

_He jumped down a balcony and fell to the ground, leaving a crater._

_He propelled himself forward for the kill._

_He lifted his fist and punched Zuko's skull in._

_"Why did you give up on me?!"_

Zuko woke up again. It was the middle of the night.

"Are you rethinking my offer?"

Zuko: That was real? ... I guess I have to.

"Follow my instructions"

Meanwhile...

Steven was looking out the window next to his new bed. He was still awake. He saw Zuko.

Shouldn't he be asleep?

Steven jumped out the window and floated down.

Steven: Zuko?

Zuko just walked faster. Steven followed him and soon he was running.

Meanwhile...

_"_ _So it's finally you"_

_Zuko was facing a young boy. Bald, with an arrow tatoo on his forehead._

_He shot a stream of fire from his hand._

_The boy had to stop it with his spinning staff._

_It almost hit a child._

_The boy would soon surrender._

Zuko shook this off. What he was doing now was different. He was helping someone else get their life back now.

Soon he found himself in a dark alleyway.

There was an old woman there.

Zuko: Who is this?

"Just some old bag of bones that wasted away her life, earning great power and doing nothing worthwhile with it. She did just enough to be feared but not enough to be admired. She's the kind who deserves most to die"

Zuko: No...

"No? I suppose it's your choice. I'll be here if you change your mind. I can assure you she won't wake up anytime soon"

Zuko stared at the woman for far too long before making his decision. He made a fire shaped as though it was formed with a lighter, and lifted it as though it was a dagger.

He closed his eyes painfully tight, and turned his head.

Steven: Stop!

Steven jumped on him and held his arms back.

Zuko: Stop. I need to do this.

Steven: No you don't. I'll be fine. I don't care if I stay here for the rest of my life, no one deserves to die!

And with that a tear went down Zuko's eye, and he stopped

Zuko: I've been acting a fool, haven't I...

Steven: It's okay if you don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm doing right now either.

Zuko laughed a bit, and followed him home carrying the unconscious woman with him.

The next day...

Aang: We've decided. We have no better option than to do this.

They all reached out to touch the rock, but Mai stopped Zuko.

Mai: You're needed here, running the fire nation. Stay here with the kid.

Steven: I wanna help you.

"The boy goes with Zuko or the boy stays!"

Zuko looked at Steven.

Zuko: Is it okay if we stay here?

The remaining members of Team Avatar looked at each other and touched the stone.

Then they were gone.


End file.
